Breathe
"Breathe" (숨 좀 쉬자, sum jom swija) is a song by INFINITE, and the fourth track in their second studio album, Season 2. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 열 번째야 니 전화만 좀 있다 간다 말했잖아 친구들조차 니 눈치를 봐 불편해 죽겠어 일부러 더 크게 말해 소리가 샐걸 다 알면서 딴 여자라도 있는 줄 알고 도를 넘어 나대 시시콜콜 알아야 직성이 풀리지 어디든 다 껴줘야 넌 의심을 안 해 내가 누굴 만나든 또 어디에서 뭘 하든 제발 알아도 모른 척 보고도 못 본 척 나에게서 신경 꺼줘 너도 누굴 만나고 널 위한 시간 보내고 제발 못해도 하는 척 혼자 잘하는 척 너 어느 정도는 나에게서 떨어져줘 숨 좀 쉬자 숨 좀 쉬자 숨 좀 트자 숨 좀 트자 전화벨만 울려도 신경이 곤두서 집에 혼자 있어도 널 볼 것만 같아 내가 누굴 만나든 또 어디에서 뭘 하든 제발 알아도 모른 척 보고도 못 본 척 나에게서 신경 꺼줘 너도 누굴 만나고 널 위한 시간 보내고 제발 못해도 하는 척 혼자 잘하는 척 너 어느 정도는 나에게서 떨어져줘 또 울려대는 전화 벨소리 뭐 보나마나 너의 그 잔소리지 내가 니 곁에 없기만 하면 내 뒤만 쫓아 다니지 맘 졸이고 말 줄이고 다 숨기고 날 죽이고 보니 나 없는 너는 뭐 이리도 잘 하는 것 하나 없어 다시 돌리고 나도 니가 좋지만 늘 함께하면 좋지만 뭐든 적당히 정도껏 넘쳐도 정도껏 이러다가 질리겠어 너도 누굴 만나고 널 위한 시간 보내고 제발 못해도 하는 척 혼자 잘하는 척 너 어느 정도는 나에게서 떨어져줘 숨 좀 쉬자 숨 좀 쉬자 숨 좀 트자 숨 좀 트자 |-|Romanization= yeol beonjjaeya ni jeonhwaman jom itda ganda malhaetjanha chingudeuljocha ni nunchireul bwa bulpyeonhae jukgesseo ilbureo deo keuge malhae soriga saelgeol da almyeonseo ttan yeojarado inneun jul algo doreul neomeo nadae sisikolkol araya jikseongi pulliji eodideun da kkyeojwoya neon uisimeul an hae naega nugul mannadeun tto eodieseo mwol hadeun jebal arado moreun cheok bogodo mot bon cheok naegeseo singyeong kkeojwo neodo nugul mannago neol wihan sigan bonaego jebal motaedo haneun cheok honja jalhaneun cheok neo eoneu jeongdoneun naegeseo tteoreojyeojwo sum jom swija sum jom swija sum jom teuja sum jom teuja jeonhwabelman ullyeodo singyeongi gonduseo jibe honja isseodo neol bol geotman gata naega nugul mannadeun tto eodieseo mwol hadeun jebal arado moreun cheok bogodo mot bon cheok naegeseo singyeong kkeojwo neodo nugul mannago neol wihan sigan bonaego jebal motaedo haneun cheok honja jalhaneun cheok neo eoneu jeongdoneun naegeseo tteoreojyeojwo tto ullyeodaeneun jeonhwa belsori mwo bonamana neoui geu jansoriji naega ni gyeote eopgiman hamyeon nae dwiman jjocha daniji mam jorigo mal jurigo da sumgigo nal jugigo boni na eomneun neoneun mwo irido jal haneun geot hana eobseo dasi dolligo nado niga jochiman neul hamkkehamyeon jochiman mwodeun jeokdanghi jeongdokkeot neomchyeodo jeongdokkeot ireodaga jilligesseo neodo nugul mannago neol wihan sigan bonaego jebal motaedo haneun cheok honja jalhaneun cheok neo eoneu jeongdoneun naegeseo tteoreojyeojwo sum jom swija sum jom swija sum jom teuja sum jom teuja |-|English= You called ten times already, I told you I’ll be there a little later Even my friends take note of you, I’m so uncomfortable You talk loudly on purpose, though you know people can hear You cross the line, thinking that there’s other girls here You’re only satisfied when you know everything You only stop doubting if I invite you to everything Whoever I met, wherever I go, whatever I do Pretend you don’t know even if you do, pretend you haven’t seen even if you have Stop caring so much Meeting other people, spending time for yourself Even if you’re not good at that, pretend you can, pretend you’re good at being alone Please get away from me to some extent Let me breathe, let me breathe Give me space to breathe, give me space to breathe Whenever the phone rings, it gets on my nerves Even when I’m home alone, I feel like I’ll see you Whoever I met, wherever I go, whatever I do Pretend you don’t know even if you do, pretend you haven’t seen even if you have Stop caring so much Meeting other people, spending time for yourself Even if you’re not good at that, pretend you can, pretend you’re good at being alone Please get away from me to some extent My phone rings yet again, you’re obviously gonna nag again If I’m not next to you, you only chase after me Anxious hearts, less words, hiding everything, killing me You’re not good at anything without me, and it repeats I like you too and it’s nice being together all the time But don’t overdo it, don’t overdo it I’ll get sick of you at this rate Meeting other people, spending time for yourself Even if you’re not good at that, pretend you can, pretend you’re good at being alone Please get away from me to some extent Let me breathe, let me breathe Give me space to breathe, give me space to breathe Category:Songs